


一封短信

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, noting - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 爱你的，艾迪。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 4





	一封短信

给布雷特：

我和你很久没见面了，我记不清楚有多久了，但是至少就从前的衡量尺度来看，早已经超出了我们都可以接受的范围。

但我们依旧没有见面，我们无法见面，整个布里斯班已经戒严了，还有宵禁指令，我爸爸已经在前线了，我的调遣报告刚刚下来，我马上也要到前线医院去了，我回来的时候你不要笑我，我可能会变得很丑很憔悴，脸上有被口罩反复碾压的痕迹，我现在在的医院也很缺医生，所有资源都缺，我现在只有一次性口罩用，我不知道你有没有买到，我不希望一些极端措施影响到你，你在家要注意安全，照顾好妈妈和弟弟，照顾好自己。

这几天我哭了好几次，我没办法抑制自己的眼泪，我尝试把我所有的注意力转移到别处，我们治好了一些人，但是我看着更多的人去世，我看着因为这些事情无法买药无法手术的病人，床位被占据，最后失去希望却无法记录在册，许多人就这样白白死去，我身处当中却无法做更多，我很清楚我救不了他们，在这个时候我把很多东西都让度了，看着他们呼吸消失的时刻我发现我没有办法保持绝对的理性，我看着每日的报告，以往会和我打招呼的病人，逐渐康复的病人和那些名字很长的病人，都变成了纸上的数字，我不希望自己变成麻木的状态，可我不得不这样，我是医生，我不能倒下。

其实我很怕，这话告诉你也没什么，我必须对你坦诚，我怕我在前线医院见到更多的死亡而崩溃，我怕我也感染了，我怕我再也回不来，我怕我再也见不到你了，但我相信我会找到解决的办法，我依然恐惧，我也依然会反抗。

我想给你打个电话，但是我怕听到你的声音我会有更多的情绪，到了那边我应该没有时间打电话了，我在不怎么用的语音留言箱里留下了语音，想我的话可以去那里听一听。

我回来的时候想听你为我拉一曲沉思，不用担心我，我一直和你在一起。

爱你的  
艾迪


End file.
